Kippu Katamichi
by Kagi Mizu
Summary: Something unbelibable has hapen, what if just what if Kagome wasn't really meet for inuyasha, and she got draged into Ranma 12, what would happen...
1. Chapter 1

Kippu Katamichi

(one way ticket)

by

Kagi Mizu

Disclamer: even though i really wished to own all the chracters that are going to be used in this story, they are not mine, nothingness...so sad oh yeah and this storie is for fun - not trying to gaing money or nothing looks around

NA: Ok, this is my first time writting...looks around - . -; i hope i'm doing ok... I try to hard to come up with this story...well actually it just kind of hit me, why does it have a japanese name, I have no idea I guess it was because it sounded cool...plus it gose good with the story

vocabulary

Ohio-good moring or hello

Kun- is kind of like supirior or friend it could also mean love sort of...o.O

Skidayo- is like or love you in a very childish way

thoughts

"out loud speech!"

The begining

purchasing a ticket

Is the midle of the night and here I am once again thinking of him, some times I wish he would just tell me how he really feels, I mean I know I'm a tomboy and I'm mean and...well...am I really that bad?.. Akane's thoughts hunted her as she bathe her self, nothing bother her more then seeing _him _with other..girls. a big smile came forth from her as she slowly opened her eyes to see the beutiful full moon from the bathroom window. tomorrow will be another day She slowly got out of the shower and got dresst looking at her self in the mirror, she smiled I'm not built like a bull...nor am I and ugly tomboy with that she left the bathroom and enter her room.

I hate beeing in this house, why can't I just leave. I can't tell her that I love her yet...that would be to sudden...plus my problem and all, it would make me look like an idiot...I'm not worth...I know it Ranma looked up from his pillow. Ranma had many times tried to tell her how he felt but it never worked it always came out the wrong way and he knew it, it wasn't because he wanted her to feel bad it was just because he was afraid of hurting himself and his fiance.

"Ohayo Ranma-kun" a fairly tall slender girl yelled as she saw Ranma coming down the sters she brush her long black hair towards her left side so that Ranma could see her big smile. Ranma just looked at her and smiled "ohayo..." steal sleepy he fell on to the table where brakfest was beeing served for the first time in a while, since the house had been under consturction and all. "where is Akane?" the girl looked around as if looking for a lost puppy. "she left..." Ranma said in a monoton like voice. the young girl kneeld down in front of Ranma and put her face right next to his to where their noses where tuching "skidayo...Ranma-kun...Skidayo..." her words flowed out of her mouth like an angels sinphony. Ranma began to blush, and turned away from her, "That's my boy!" he heard a voice behind him soon he turned to look at Mr. Tendo smiling life away, the young girl turned and smiled "Ohio!" then rush to hug Mr. Tendo. "Ah that's my girl... Mr. Tendo looked around "The place looks nice, did you do this by yourself Kagome?" he looked very impresed at how the place looked bran new, the girl gave him the bigest of smiles. "Big sister Kasumi helped me.." then a small giggle fallowed. "Ah such find daughters of mine, you are lucky Ranma my boy" Ranma just looked away steal blushing for what Kagome had said to him. damn that girl she is just a big playing little... "RANMA!" he was brushed away from he's la la land, and brought back to life, "we are going to be late you don't want that to hapen do you?" Kagome smiled, it wasn't that long that kagome lived in the Tendo house hold actually she had moved there about a week before Ranma set foot on the Tendo house, so really she wasn't one of Tendo's daughters, yet Ranma got stuck with her because she was the first one to say yes to him.

At school Akane was smiling away, she haden't feel as good as today, she knew that it was her time to be happy, nothing was going to go wrong. "...Akane..." she heard someone whisper her name so close to her ear that it send shivers down her spine. could it be... She let her self get draged into the poisoning voice and turned, her eyes became as bing as her mouth had fallen, R... she fell into the spell of his voice, and listen to everything that he had to say, nearly falling to her knees. he smiled and left just like that, "good bye...Akane...or should I say, see you soon..." he's voice still hunted Akane. After she had found out about P-chan she really didn't know what else to think Ryoga disapeared and all he left was a small note that said / Akane, I know that you must hate me right now so I'm going back to the mountains in china to find jusenkio, and when I become worthy of you I will return.../

"Akane?" Kagome's voice snaped Akane away from her dream land, oh is you... "Ohayo Kagome-chan, how are you?" Akane still had that daze look on her eyes and she was blushing on top of that, he looked so handsome, with that suit and all...oh my god what am i thinking Akane sighted and looked at Kagome "where is Ranma I though you to were unseparable" Akane's voice came out as sarcastic as ever, still she knew what she wanted to do. "So did you get to see P-chan?" Kagome said that in a very annoying voice, but Akane was able to control her anger "Yes, he came to..." Akane was cut short by Ranma's jelousy "so did you have fun seeing him? was it worth looking at him!" Akane could tell the enger on he's voice, and she was knowing of this.."I.." she try to speak but Ranma would not let her, "You are a big fat lier, Akane what was that, that you had said long time ago, if I ever see him again..." but Ranma this time was the one cut short for words he was shaking as if about to cry, but before he knew it, he was holding Akane so close to him, that any wrong movement and he could kiss her oh Akane...if we only were alone...I would..., Ranma's eyes closed and he took a long sigh. "Oh Akane, Ranma worries so much about you, he even try to tell you many times, but you would not listen and now you are making all of what he did for you go to waste?" Kagome said that in the most sincer of ways, Ranma looked over at Kagome and let Akane go he try to smile but couldn't, Kagome at this got so close to him and whisper "Skidayo, Ranma-kun..." after does words left her mouth she kissed Ranma enbrasing him in the deepest of her disires. Akane's eyes feeled with tears but she hold them back as she felt Ranma going into a transe as if he was enjoying it. She rann away as fast as she could to the girls bathroom, why...why... tears keept on falling and she out of hatred to herself started pulling her hair and hitting the walls of the toilet I promised Kasumi I wasn't going to go off anymore.../sniff/ I really thought that it was going to be a good day.. she just couldn't stop cry, it was as if every little piece of her was being crushed and as she thought of what she saw, she cried even more I guess he has made up his mind she took a deep breath, and try to stop her tears, he wasn't meet for me anyway...Oh who am i kidding..I love him...I love him...but why..." she soon broke the spell that she was under when try to keep herself from crying and fell back in her depression, it was drivng her insane wait...ryoga... she sudenly remebered. Akane, I need to talk to you today after school, I know i shouldn't even be standing before you like this...but i feel like i can't take it anymore...please come and see me her senseless crying stoped...a little and she set her mind I...I'm going to see him

Ranma pushed Kagome away, "Not here..." soon he noties the grave words that he had said...I just diged my self a grave "Oh Ranma-Kun Kagome smiled and ran to her class I don't have to worry about that Akane any more hehehe

to be continued if wanted to be...


	2. Chapter 2

Yay finally the second chapter...yeah I was distracted with school and all heh...uh...well uh here goes nothing right? heheh

The train

Akane walked by her self for a while before she knew it, it was already darck out/why am I doing this...I mean I know I...well Ranma...why even bother/ she keept on walking toward the apointed place/the park, the park...I wonder if he is even going to be there...with his sence of direction I bet I'll be waiting for a long time/ she sighted. "...nice to see you come, I was starting to think you would never show up" Akane's heart skiped a cupple of beats before she could regain control of her voice "...h-hi...R-Ryoga..." Ryoga gave Akane a malevolent smile. "don't worry...you will be just fine" Akane was starding to feel a lil frantic and backed farther away from him/what is he trying to do.../ but as if magic Akane was traped in one of the corners of the park, and Ryoga was looking down at her. "Please Akane...don't be afraid of me, it hurts when you look at me like that" Akane try her hardest to smile but all that came out were tears, Ryoga brushed them away one by one. "Akane, my dear...you and I are meant to be...no metter how you look at it, Ranma dosen't care about you...he loves _her _and you are his little side dish.."Ryoga's words came out cold, Akane then remeber the insident at school and felt her hole world colapsing. "I...b-but...you...a-n..d..." Akane was not able to finish her sentence, since Ryoga had forsed himself on her and kissed her once pure lips /why...why is this hapening to me.../ Akane let herself loose she could no longer fight, her sadness had consumed her and she let herself disapered into the darkness.

"Ranma?" Ranma rann to the dining room where the screams were coming from. "have you seen my little Akane?" Tendo sounded really rushed and unsure he seem to have been crying for a while now, "No...I haven't, she said she was staying at a friends last i talked to her...why?" Tendo looked down and started crying unable to stop, Kasumi took over looking quite sad herself "well Ranma that was about a week ago...and we haven't heared nothing from her yet..." Kasumi got cut short the phone had started ringing "Tendo training hall how can I.."

"hello Kasumi..."

"Akane! where ar..."

"Kasumi is dad there?"

"yes but..."

"please let me talk with him...:"

"um...ok..."

"Dad?"

"Is my little girl! where are you how come you haven't come back home..."

"um...I..am...going to get married..."

"What? to who are you eloping why what happen what's wrong you don't sound to good..."

"DAD...I...well...I can't talk very long sorry!"

"beep"

Ranma's expresion changed, "what does she mean getting married" Kagome smiled, "she found her sweet heart...isn't that nice" Tendo glanced at Kagome, "but that's not her..I know is not!"

"Nice job Akane..." Ryoga smiled, "I know is not much but is home..." he was talking about the small cothish that he had out in the mountains, were he would train countless hours just trying to beat Ranma and he finally had, he got what Ranma so much desired but never got. / at the park...god that was heavenly.../ Ryoga looked at akane with those eyes the eyes that looked at her in the park a week ago. "Ryoga...please no more...my body cannot take it..." Ryogo put his index right next to his mouth telling Akane to shut up, he then smiled "Oh don't worry i'll be gentel in the start ok?" Akane tried to fight her self out of that place but could't, her body was all bruced up, and her eyes were suolen so she could only see blurs /why can't i just die.../ Akane started cring, but Ryoga didn't care, it was her fult as far as he cared, so he was getting revange on her, for both his feelings and Ranma.

"I'm leaving" Ranma said as soon as Tendo finished "where are you going?" Ranam looked at Tendo with eyes of fire "you are right Mr. Tendo that is not Akane...I'm going to find her...and..." Kagome huged Ranma "i'll go with you" Ranma brushed Kagome off "Kagome I'm calling off our marrige..." he looked at Tendo and, well Tendo smiled agreeing to it Kagomes mouth droped to the floor "you can't do this to me..." Ranma smiled, "sure i can i just did..." Kagome's eyes started to water, " You can't do this to me Ranma!" Ranma looked away for quite a while trying to put his sentence together..."Kagome i don't know how to put this on an esay way...I don't love you! I love Akane!" Tendo looked at Ranma amzed and Ranma's father nearly had a heartattak. and so he went off in serch of the girl he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

And the last and final Chapter yay! -.- it sucks beging a biginer lol - . -;

Well here we go...I know my story isn't all that good but i tried, and i'm sure they'll get better as time goes on -

The last stop

Ranma had looked everywhere, but no luck he was starding to think that thinkgs couldn't get any worse, no sign of Akane, and what was worse was that he had been away from home for about a week now, he didn't know what was awaiting him, were he was going but he really didn't want to find out, he went through the mountains since everyone thought that well the mountains was the best place were people could go and hide, at first everyone douted it, but soon Ranma got tire of looking for her all over the city so he wanted to take his chances. /Akane...where are you/ just as he nearly gave up hope he saw Akane's backpack. /what is this doing here...of all places.../ then soon after he heard screams comeing from a small cotish just north of were he was standing. the screams were full of pain and horror, Ranma had never heard anything like it, and he really didn't want to find out what was going on, non the less he felt curious and desided to continue maybe someone would need his help.

Before Ranma could reach the place Ryoga steped out, so Ranma hid behind the nearesst tree. "I'm going to take a bath, I'll be back in about 30 minutes...so you better be ready!" /who would Ryoga be talking to...? last I heard his dog had died.../ Ranma's curiousity drove him insine, he waited for Ryoga to leave so that he could go inside and find what Ryoga was talking to.

Ranma got so close to the door, to listen to small cries on the other side, he opened it the room was trashed, red stains were on the floor and on some of the clothes, a horroble stange was around the room. "H-hello...?' Ranma wispered unknowing of what may answer. "...a-a-re...y-o...b-a-ck...?" a muffle voice answer, Ranma flinshed to the sound, it was as if a woman had been run over by a truck and left to die, the tone of her voice was so flushed, non caring it was starding to make Ranma feel sick. "uh...this is not...uh Ryoga m'am...um...this is..." Ranma's voice feel short "Ranma...?" the voice answer to an unknown question.

His heart sank, he recognised the voice. /Akane.../ he coulnd bring himself to look at her after what he had though, but he new he didn't have much time. "A-akane...we need to go..." Akane started to cough as if that was her new way of laughing. "s-sorry...I...can't" Ranma grow furious, and rushed to were he heard the voice "Aka-" he coudnt say her name he was chocked, Akane was tied up, she looked so much skiner, her skin darck with dirt, her once beutyful bouncy hair now looked like a raged old mop, her eyes looked like marshmellows, and she had cuts all over from where she had tried to scape. "Ranma please don't come close...you are going to hate me..." Akane started to cry, Ranma didn't know what to do, 10 minutes till Ryoga returns and Akane didn't seem to be able to move, he seemed a lil rushed, but seeng her like that was just unforgivable.

"Akane, I'm going to get you out of here ok?...listen stay really quiet, i'm going to untie you..it will hurt a little 'cuz it looks like the rope and you became one...so.." Akane smiled "just get me home..." Ranma was able to untie her, and get her out of the house far enough to were Ryoga would take a while to get to. he turned to Akane. "I'm s-" Akane turned and kissed Ranma's lips. "is not your foult..." she felt secure now she wasn't with Ryoga anymore and that ment beeing safe.

Ranma smiled, "ok lets get you home..." Ranma carried Akane all the way back, she was able to walk sometimes but had to be carried the rest of the way, she wans't able to do pigyback eather so Ranma's hands would get really tired after a cupple of hours.

"We are home!" no one unsewred, Akane walked to the little te table and found a note.

Ranma my boy I know that you are working really hard to find my little girl and i thank you, the familly is going to go and look for her too. this is how is going to work, since you have been gone for a week now, and we haven't heard from you, we will be back in about 2 weeks if we don't find her before then and you do... please contact us or one of us.

Kasumi/Tofu- Okinawa Sakura Hotel

Tendo/Henma/Kagome- Tokyo

Nabiki/Kuno- Hiroshima

P.S. if anything is wrong please contact Tofu first so he can get a look at her...

Ranma looked over Akane's sholders/oh Akane, you look awful...and sad too...wha...don't cry/ Ranma turned Akane around gently afraid that she might brake in two. "it will be fine" he smiled, then picked Akane up, Akane was suprised and looked at him with a questioning expresion. "We'll take a bath..." Ranma smiled, "together?" Akane gave him a worried look. "Akane...um...i'll turn into a girl if you want me too.." Ranma seemed really hesitant to say that /i'm just afraid he might come back for you while you are in the shower.../ Akane noties the worried look on Ranma's face "Ok Ranma..."

The shower was woarm and soft, Akane's skin was back to her color, Ranma smiled he was able to stay as a boy and help her beath, something that he wanted to do ever since he fell for her. "Akane..you are.." Akane smiled "i'm what Ranma?" Ranma got close to Akane and kissed her slowly both of them abraced in a passionet kiss, Ranma was so gentel, Akane could feel Ranma so close. "Ranma I..." Ranma finished off the sentence "love you" Akane smiled. she felt so happy being there with Ranma feeling so diffrent, he slowly made Akane his, makeing her moun at every little deatail that he did, Ranma was running hot, he could feel himself lossing to such plesure, and slowly it burst Akane screamed of mercyless feelings for Ranma and Ranma colapsed right next to her holding her so tight and close, afraid of lossing her. "A-kane..." Akane snugle so close to him she didn't want to lose what she had felt how she had felt, nor did she wanted to wake up from that dream.

30 minutes later Ranma and Akane were back in her room they were both dressed and fixing to call the family when the phone rang, Ranma picked up "hello?"

"Ranma!"

"Yes...what is it?"

"Is me Kagome, I kind of eloped! i'm sorry i didn't worked out between us darling"

"Uh that's great...I mean that you eloped and all, oh hey is my dad there or Tendo?"

"Oh yeah...here"

"Hello?"

"Mr. Tendo..."

"Ranma! did you find my doughter!"

"yes she is here with me.."

"Great were are coming home!"

"ok.."

Ranma turned to look at Akane and hanged up the phone, he lean across her bed and kissed her once again. "Akane.." Akane listen atentebly "yes Ranma" "would you marrie me?" Akane's heart stoped she was now use to Ryoga, and she knew deep inside or so she thought that Ranma was going to be the same, once and only once, but she felt so good that it was worth it. "I..." Ranma hold her hand and smiled "I take that as a yes" Akane started to cry "Oh Ranma..." Ranma hold her down to the bed, and kissed her once again, "i'll never hurt you...never again" they both fell asleep on her bed.

/Ranma I love you.../

Finito


End file.
